sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Davison Secondary School
Location: Albuquerque, New Mexico Colours: Silver/Black Mascot: An anthropomorphic television Sports Name: The Superstars Davison Secondary School is a glitzy modern academy in the centre of Albuquerque. Just shy of its tenth birthday as an institution, Davison is most notorious for its origins; it was founded predominantly from the proceeds of the SOTF-TV seasons taking place in 2010 (seasons thirteen through sixteen). Named after Mark Davison, one of the most prominent executives of SOTF, the funding of the school was intended primarily as a PR exercise, an opportunity to demonstrate that the show could "give back" to the community in addition to being entertaining. For the most part, this has been a highly successful endeavour. Beyond its mascot and name, Davison has not been closely associated with the SOTF-TV show, and has instead focused its efforts on high standards in both academia and sports. It is often claimed that Davison Secondary is one of the hardest institutions in America to gain employment at, but also boasts some of the highest salaries in the country. Its application process for students is far less strenuous; a moderately difficult test is required for entry, but fees are fairly nominal. On the other hand, Davison's approach to discipline can be a little draconian, and there is little tolerance for troublemaking of any kind. The facilities themselves are, as may be inferred, state of the art, including multiple high-tech IT suites, electronic teaching aids and top of the line provision for sports. One of the football fields nearby is actually floodlit, and there has been talk of expanding the stands further to the point it could pass for a small professional stadium. The main feature, however, is the school's large auditorium, featuring a stage and a screen approaching movie theatre size. It's not explicitly for watching SOTF-TV on, but it has certainly been used for such a purpose in the past. Davison's "Superstars" are quite strong in many different athletic endeavours, boasting a particularly good program for football, but demonstrating high levels of competition across the board. Principal Dirk Matthews is a former professional football player who was forced into retirement through injury, and as such is always willing to promote sport at the school, though equally he stresses that had he not tried hard during his education, he wouldn't have landed his current job. Finally, Davison Secondary makes efforts not to unduly promote SOTF-TV within its walls, conscious that it may be regarded as a brainwashing exercise in that case. The show isn't mentioned much more than it might be in any other institution, apart from explaining its origins. Davison has occasionally been accused of being a attempt to "indoctrinate" students into being avid supporters of the TV show, but as of two years ago, when the school threw open its doors to a thorough investigation, it has been cleared of any such suspicions. In 2020, Davison saw thirty-eight students from its junior class chosen to participate in Season Sixty-Six, alongside students from Whittree Secondary School. None of the Davison students survived the game. The following students hailed from Davison Secondary School: *Aidan Adelman *Amir al-Asad *Anastasia Arcadia *Sebastien Bellamy *Bella Bianchi *Eden Bishop *Will Brackenrig *Damion Castillo *Genevieve Cordova *Taylor DeVasher *Ramon Fuentes *Lukas Graves *Isaiah Hall *James Houlihan *Jackson King *Erik Lowell *Louise Luna *Sarah Miller *Gabriel Munez *Brendan O'Toole *Sarah Miller *Colin Pigeon *Lucia del Pirlo *Asa Rosen *Isabel Santana *Christopher Schwartz *Erik Sheely *Gene Steward *Jaxon Street *Shawn Thornton *Davis Todd *Lisa Toner *Christine Wallis *Matthew Weiss *Austin White *Lucy Williams *Shadi Williams *Naomi Young Category:SOTF-TV Category:Schools